Forgive
by Frizz07
Summary: He swore he’d always protect her, even if that meant breaking her heart and soul. Warning: Rape.


Disclaimer: Although I'd love to own Draco Malfoy, I own nothing but the laptop I used to type this.

Forgive

* * *

"Bring her in."

Two large boys dragged a petite young woman into the cell, her body limp in their hands. Her hands were chained, the thick metal digging into her skin, cutting off circulation. She breathed uneasily as they dropped her to the feet of their master, her face sparkling in the reflection of his shoes.

"Close the door."

The two goons rushed to the cell door, giving it a push until darkness filled the small room. The girl winced as she pressed her forehead to the floor, squeezing her eyes shut at the immense pain running through her wrists. The man above her glared down at her helpless body. "So this is what its come to." He said, softly, grinning. "I never thought I'd have the pleasure to do this."

The girl was just about to look up at him when he brought his foot down on her head, pinning it to the floor. "Where's Potter, Mudblood?" he spat, the pressure of his foot growing harder on her head. He twisted his foot as she remained silent, whimpers escaping her pale lips. "_Come on_, Granger, spit it _out_. You don't want me to hurt you, do you?"

She sobbed softly against the floor as he released his foot from her head, bending down to crouch at her level. He sighed deeply. "Blimey," he whispered, "you're a selfless little witch, aren't you? Risking your life for the sake of…_Potter_?" He snickered to himself. "You've always been called the smartest witch, but I just can't see it."

The two goons grinned, a devilish smile plastered on their plump faces. "Master," said the tallest goon. "Can I have a go at it before you finish her off?" The blond shook his head, staring down at his victim. "No," he said, his eyes scanning her body. "She's mine." Grasping her quivering shoulder into his palm, the boy flipped her on her back. Her eyes grew terrified. For the first time in months, Hermione stared into the eyes of the boy who once claimed her heart. It took every bit of her not to reach up and grasp him in her arms, but she remained still on the floor, tears pooling in her broken eyes as she whispered, "You came back,"

Draco continued to stare down at her, his eyes hazed with memories, his body fighting to maintain composure. He let his eyes fall shut, pushing the memories from his thoughts.

"Chain her up." He ordered.

Hermione looked up at him, terrified and confused, her body shaking with fear. "W-What?! Draco, _please,_" she cried as the two goons dragged her body to the far end of the cell, removing her metal chains and replacing them with a different pair. "Look at me," she sobbed, "_Look into my eyes_,"

"Look at the little Mudblood beg." The smaller goon mocked, pouting his fish-like lips. "Where's your almighty Potter _now_, love?"

"Get out." Draco growled at his friends. "Make yourselves useful and stand guard at the door."

The boys looked at one another, and with a nod of the head, took their place at the entrance. Draco stood in front of Hermione, his face emotionless and pale. "Why do you have to be so fucking difficult?" he asked her, his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione winced at the feeling of the chains digging into her bruised wrists. "Why are you acting like this?" she whispered, watching him struggle in front of her. He refused to look at her, to see the pain dwelling in her brilliant hazel eyes.

"Draco, look at me." She said, finding strength in her voice. "Please,"

Still, his eyes connected with the floor, his body refusing to take her order.

She groaned, feeling immensely annoyed with his difficult and strange behavior. "For once in your goddamn life, Draco, forget who you are; forget that shameful name that has placed upon you and look into the eyes of someone who actually _gives a damn_ about you." she growled, anger ringing in her voice.

Lifting his chin, he gazed into her eyes, losing himself.

"_I wish we lived in a world where people understood love." Hermione said, softly, as she lay in bed, a thin black sheet draping over her naked body. "I dream of a world where we don't have to hide our passion, where we have no secrets, no lies." Draco traced his hand over her bare shoulder, the hairs standing at his touch. "The world will never be that way." He said softly, knowing how cruel the world really was. _

"_I dream of holding your hand in public, being able to kiss you whenever I want, in front of anyone around. I dream of a family we'll never have." Drawing a breath, she shut her eyes. "I wake up from my wonderful dreams and I know we'll never have what other couples do. I force myself to understand that people will never accept us and we'll always have to live in secret." –she winced, softly—"We'll always live in fear of someone discovering us." _

_Draco shrugged. "We knew it was going to be difficult in the beginning. Living in fear is the price we'll have to pay if we ever want this to work." _

"_I never want to lose you." She whispered, taking his hand in hers. "Every time I open my eyes I fear not seeing you there at my side." Pressing his palm against her cheek, Draco frowned. "I can't promise you anything, Hermione, and you know that." He said, masking the pain in his voice. "I live a different life than you do. Once my father and the dark lord call upon the death eaters I must stand on their side, no matter how badly I wish to stand on yours."_

_Hermione gazed into his eyes, losing herself in the pools of gray. "I know what'll happen if you're called. I understand what you'll have to do—all of the unpleasant things that…" she paused, feeling her emotions overwhelm her. Draco moved himself closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers as tears trickled down her cheeks. Sniffing back her tears, Hermione drew a breath. "You'll always be with me, Draco." She whispered. "Just look into my eyes and you'll come back to me." _

Draco broke from her gaze, shaking his head to rid of the memory.

"You remember." She spoke with a smile.

Taking three large strides towards her, Draco dropped down to his knees, shoving her to the floor. Moving his body so he hovered above her, Draco brought his face level to hers. "You meant _nothing_ to me." He growled, the lie slipping off his tongue like poison. She shook her head, her lips quivering. "That's not true." She cried.

In one swift movement, Draco captured her lips with his, kissing passionately and painfully, not caring if they'd bruise. She squirmed under his weight, her body reacting to the sudden heat radiating on top of her. Removing his lips from hers, he slid down her body ripping the torn jeans from her legs and tossing them aside. He hooked his fingers under her light blue panties, laughing to himself as listened to her moan. She actually thought he'd be gentle, didn't she?

Removing his trousers and boxers, he slid on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance. "You meant _nothing_," he lied as he pushed himself into her, forcing her body down as it bowed off the floor, her scream echoing throughout the room. "NOTHING," he growled as he pushed himself deeper inside her, ignoring her cries of pain and desperate attempts to push him away.

"_Potter is the one thing standing in our way." Voldemort growled. "We must locate every person closest to him and use them for information. Every piece of information we find is crucial."_

_Lucius stepped forward, a smug look plastered on his face. "I'll make it my duty and pleasure, master, to find and kill the Mudblood." Draco, alarmed, stepped forward. "No father, let me do it." He said, his voice strong, hiding the fear. Lucius looked proudly at his son. _

"_P-P-Please_!" Hermione cried, her hands frantically pushing on his shoulders, her body bucking beneath him. Pain shot throughout her body, her most private parts throbbing, burning. But he continued, blocking out the screams of pain and pleading, focusing on his next move. Leaning forward, he rested his lips against her ear, whispering, "You said you understood what I had to do,"

Hermione gazed at him, her eyes drowning in a haze.

Pulling back to look into her eyes, Draco lost himself, tears grazing his cheeks.

"_You can't go," Hermione cried as she took his hands in hers, pulling them to her body. "Please don't go," _

_Draco drew a breath of air, fighting back his emotions. "Hermione, please," he said, removing his hands from hers, "Don't make this any harder than it already is. You said you understood what I had to do. Don't you trust me?" _

_She nodded, her body quivering. "What if this is the last time I see you again?" she asked, knowing the possibility that this could be their last few moments together. Hermione looked into his eyes, seeing the struggle inside him to keep composure. "What if I'm dead before you get back?" _

_His face emotionless, Draco whispered, "I'll be right there to follow you." _

Pushing himself into her, he continued to stare into her eyes, knowing this would be the only way he could ever touch her again without giving up their secret. In the beginning, he knew the day would come when he'd have to join his father, but he never imagined this. Not in a million years did he ever imagine himself hurting the one thing that he loved most, but in his own secret way, it was the one way he could keep her safe.

He swore he'd always protect her, even if that meant breaking her heart and soul.

"_We'll always live in fear of someone discovering us." _

It took all the strength he had to reach into his pocket, his fingers locking around a slender wooden handle. "_Please_ forgive _me_," he cried as he pulled the metal blade from his jacket, her reflection shinning in the silver. His eyes never left hers as he drove the blade down into her chest, her scream piercing his ears.

"_Forgive me_," he cried, tears flooding his eyes as he felt her struggle beneath him, her body growing weaker by the second until all light faded from her eyes. Draco dropped to the ground next to her, his body weak and broken. He knew what had to be done.

Slipping the light blue undergarments back onto Hermione's body and securing his boxers and trousers back onto his own, Draco pulled himself against the wall, his pale fingers locking around the wooden handle once more. Slowly, he brought it to the level of his chest, both hands locked around the handle. Gazing at Hermione's lifeless body, Draco drove the blade into his chest with great force, a piercing scream escaping from his lips.

His eyes were blacking with death by the time he saw Crabbe and Goyle running to his side, but it didn't matter to him. In only moments, he'd be reunited with the one he loved most, and when they were together, he'd finally be able to give her the world he had always promised.

Author's Note: It feels nice to write again. I've been holding on to this little story for qutie some time now. Not sure why I never posted it. Well, I hope that my readers enjoy it & give me some great feedback. Love it or hate it, I don't mind. Just let me know what you think.


End file.
